Pensées secrètes
by Hermi4851
Summary: Les fugues répétées de Renesmée commencent à exaspérer son père Edward, qui va prendre les choses en main. /!\ Fessée - Spanking
1. Chapitre 1

Je trouvais intéressant de faire une Edward/Renesmée parce qu'Edward entend les pensées de sa fille... terriblement irritant et gênant, je trouve :D.

La suite est écrite, juste envie de vous faire mariner un peu. Comme ça vous savourerez deux fois plus le moment venu! ;)

Dans ma prochaine fic, les rôles seront quelque peu inversés. Hé oui, ce sera Edward qui dégustera!

Ecrit du point de vue d'Edward

* * *

**Pensées secrètes**

- Renesmée! Nessie!

Un peu partout dans la forêt, les mêmes cris retentissaient, désespérés, inquiets, parfois exaspérés. Toute la famille Cullen s'était unie pour tenter de retrouver ma petite fille fugueuse.

En effet, plus personne ne l'avait aperçue depuis que sa leçon quotidienne avec Carlisle s'était terminée. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été dans le jardin, puis tout à coup, elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Les dons de voyance d'Alice étaient inutilisables, elle était trop loin pour que je puisse entendre ses pensées et ainsi la localiser. De nous tous, le plus utile était sans doute Rosalie, qui remuait ciel et terre avec une rage sans pareille pour retrouver sa petite protégée.

Cette histoire avait un arrière-goût amer de déjà-vu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nessie nous faisait faux bond. Du haut de ses 13 ans (enfin, il s'agissait de son âge théorique, comparé aux humains), elle se sentait un besoin de liberté, même si nous lui accordions déjà beaucoup. Elle avait le droit d'aller dans la forêt seule, du moment qu'elle nous prévenait et qu'elle restait à proximité de la maison.

Mais bientôt, cela n'avait pas suffi. La raison de la plupart de ses escapades, c'était Jacob. Imprégné, ce dernier n'avait absolument rien contre ces visites inattendues, mais il avait des responsabilités: l'école, la meute, son père handicapé. Quant à Nessie, à part ses cours privés, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'empêchaient de se sauver au moins une fois par semaine. Elle s'en était tirée avec quelques remontrances et le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, si je me souviens bien, serait la cinquième. Et j'en avais assez, comme tout le monde. Quand je la retrouverai, Renesmée aura affaire à un papa très en colère…Si on la retrouve…

Elle n'était pas à La Push. Elle y avait sûrement fait un saut pour être sûre, mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, Jacob était parti visiter un quelconque musée avec sa classe. Carlisle, qui désormais pouvait passer la frontière sans trop de problèmes pour les besoins médicaux des loups-garous, s'était assuré qu'elle ne était pas là à attendre le retour de son bien-aimé (car dans sa tête, le petit ami commençait à remplacer le grand frère).

Donc, nous écumions les bois depuis plus de trois heures. Jamais nous n'avions dû chercher aussi longtemps. Bella venait de s'appuyer contre un arbre, la tête dans les bras, son visage portant cette expression caractéristique du vampire prêt à fondre en larmes. Je m'approchai de ma bien-aimée:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, on va la retrouver.

Mes mots me semblèrent vides de sens. Moi-même, je ne les croyais qu'à moitié. Je commençais à perdre espoir, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais arrêter de chercher. Je continuerais pour le restant de mes jours s'il le fallait.

Bella secoua la tête, affligée, sentant mon manque de certitude.

- Edward, je la sens!

La vois d'Alice me fit bondir, ainsi que Bella. Je me tournai vers elle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'émerveillement. Alice. Elle arrivait toujours au bon moment, pour nous soutenir et nous empêcher de tomber dans le désespoir.

- Moi aussi, fit Carlisle, tournant la tête de tous côtés pour tenter de localiser la source de cette odeur ô combien attendue.

Soudain, tous deux levèrent les yeux et pensèrent la même chose: _en haut_. Je suivis leur regard et l'arôme parfumé de ma fille assailli mes narines. C'est alors que je la vis: perchée tout en haut d'un immense pin, dont la cime ployait légèrement sous son poids. Son rire cristallin emplit mes oreilles, et je soupirai de soulagement, oubliant momentanément mes promesses de sévérité.

Bella n'avait pas attendu. Elle grimpa à toute vitesse, attrapa sa fille et redescendit. Là, elle serra Renesmée dans ses bras. Je sus qu'elle aurait pleuré des larmes de joie si elle l'avait pu.

- 'Man, je vais bien, arrête, protesta doucement la jeune fille, sans cependant tenter de se défaire l'étreinte de sa mère.

Ces mots me ramenèrent à la réalité. Oh non, cela n'allait pas, pas du tout! Je me composai un visage de circonstance et ma voix, sévère:

- Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette fugue, jeune fille?

Renesmée se crispa en entendant ça et leva les yeux vers moi, profitant que sa mère l'ait relâchée. La pensée qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard me fit presque sourire.

_Je suis dans la merde._

Elle déglutit, cherchant les mots qui pourraient m'amadouer. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en existait aucun. J'attendis patiemment, lui faisant savoir que je voulais une réponse.

- Hem, he bien…

Son cerveau bouillonnait d'explications, qui, elle le savait, ne me satisferaient pas.

_Je voulais me promener seule… Je cherchais des fraises de bois… J'ai besoin de liberté… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire?!_

- Effectivement, aucune de ces excuses ne me paraît acceptable. Tu ne t'en tireras pas facilement, Renesmée.

_Je n'aime pas voir papa comme ça…M'en tirer facilement? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Et puis zut! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, non plus!_

C'en fut trop:

- Tu as fait PLEURER ta mère, Renesmée!

Son expression me fit mal. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle sembla elle aussi sur le point de pleurer. Elle fixa Bella, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_Maman? Je l'ai fait pleurer? J'ai été aussi méchante? Maman, pardon…_

Bella me lança un coup d'œil, probablement indignée que j'aie fait notre fille se sentir si mal.

- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave…

Au moins, Renesmée partageait mon opinion sur la question.

_Si, c'est grave!_

- Renesmée, fis-je pour capter à nouveau son attention.

Elle reposa son regard sur moi, ses yeux remplis d'une douleur non feinte. J'ignorai le reste de la famille qui observait avec attention cette scène:

- Tu vas rentrer immédiatement à la maison, aller dans ta chambre et mettre ton nez au coin, dis-je avec un calme parfait.

Renesmée rougit terriblement, me rappelant le temps où Bella était humaine.

_Il était obligé de dire ça?… Mieux vaut obéir._

Ma fille baissa la tête et fonça vers la maison, fuyant les autres, qui prirent le chemin leur maison d'un pas plus posé. Bella me regarda alors que nous retournions vers notre chaumière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

J'attendis de m'être éloigné un peu plus de certaines oreilles indiscrètes avant de répondre:

- Je vais lui donner une fessée.

- Une fessée? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est trop âgée pour ça?

- Oh que non…répondis-je d'une voix énigmatique.

Bella fronça les sourcils:

- Tu m'expliques?

- Après.

- Bon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite et la fin avec 19 minutes d'avance! J'espère que ça plaira...

Toujours écrit du point de vue d'Edward.

* * *

__**Pensées secrètes **(suite)

Nous étions arrivés à la chaumière.

- Va chasser si tu ne veux pas entendre, dis-je à ma chère femme.

Bella acquiesça, me lançant un regard reconnaissant. Soupirant, je pénétrai dans la maison et me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la chambre de Nessy.

Je fus content de voir que celle-ci m'avait obéi. Tête baissée, elle se tenait dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, et par conséquent de moi.

_C'est trop la honte…Au coin comme une gamine…_

Rassemblant mon courage, je m'assis sur son lit et dis:

- Viens ici, Renesmée.

_Finalement, je préfère quand même rester ici…_

Elle s'approcha tout de même de moi, gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

- Renesmée, pourquoi t'enfuis-tu tout le temps? Même moi qui lis dans les pensées, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

_Argh, qu'est-ce que je dis, moi?_

- Je…Je ne sais pas…Parfois j'ai simplement envie d'être seule, de courir sans personne autour…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous demandes pas la permission avant?

- Parce que vous voudriez que je reste près de la maison, ou que je revienne tôt, et je partirais quand même loin, et tu serais quand même fâché contre moi…

_Et c'est plus amusant de partir comme ça sans devoir demander, à l'impro- Oups! Papa a entendu!_

Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un petit sourire malgré le sérieux de la situation. Renesmée leva les yeux vers moi, inquiète de ma réaction.

- Tu sais, Renesmée, tu as déjà beaucoup d'ennuis, alors autant me dire, ou penser, tout ce que tu penses.

Ma fille rougit, replongeant son regard vers ses chaussures.

- Alors, il s'agit simplement de s'amuser? repris-je plus sévèrement. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu aies du bon temps, et nous, on peut s'inquiéter pendant des heures, ça n'a pas d'importance?

Renesmée rougit encore plus, honteuse.

_Non! Enfin, j'avais pas pensé ça comme ça…_

- D'accord, soupirai-je. Donc, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu as fait une énorme bêtise et que tu mérites d'être punie.

Renesmée se tortilla, puis acquiesça.

_Quelle punition? _

- Je vais te donner une fessée.

- Quoi?! Mais…mais c'est pour les petits! J'ai 13 ans!

- Tu t'es comportée comme une enfant, alors tu vas être punie comme telle.

Renesmée sut dans ma voix et dans mon regard qu'il était inutile de discuter. Elle se contenta de me fixer d'un air suppliant. Je ne me laissai pas apitoyer. D'une vitesse vampirique, je baissai son pantalon et sa culotte avant qu'elle ait pu cligner des yeux. Deux secondes en retard, elle s'exclama:

- Quoi?! Non, s'il te plaît -

Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention et la courbai sur mes genoux. Je fis une pause à ce moment-là, rassemblant mon courage pour ce qui allait suivre. Je perçus alors les pensées de ma fille.

_C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible! Ça peut pas être vrai! Non, papa ne peut pas…_

- Oh que si, je peux, fis-je en abattant ma main sur le petit derrière blanc qui se tenait sur mes genoux.

_AIE!!_

Je continuai à distribuer de fortes claques, insistant sur le haut des cuisses, là où reposerait son poids quand elle s'assiérait. Renesmée commença à gémir. Je perçus l'odeur de la première larme qui coula sur ses joues et un poids alourdit mon cœur.

- Pourquoi reçois-tu cette fessée, Renesmée?

- Parce- parce que je suis allée dans les bois sans permission!

- Et pourquoi est-ce inacceptable?

- Parce que c'est dangereux…et que vous vous inquiétiez…

- Exactement. Il est temps que tu commences à penser aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'agir!

_Je suis désolée…OUCH! _

Renesmée se tortillait, gémissait, mais je continuai. J'aurais voulu pouvoir ne pas entendre ces pensées, mais elle était si proche que cela était impossible. En plus des petits cris aigus qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir, je percevais toute sa détresse intérieure. Chaque fois, que j'abattais ma main, c'était une double douleur qui m'atteignait.

Le derrière de Nessie était d'un rouge vif et sa détentrice sanglotait à présent sans s'inquiéter de retenir ses larmes. Ni ses pensées, d'ailleurs.

_Désolée! Désolée! Ça fait maaaal! Papa, arrête! Je le referai plus!_

Lorsque je la sentis s'affaisser sur mes genoux, je m'arrêtai avec soulagement. Je caressai le dos de Nessie, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes:

- Shhh, tout va bien, Nessie. C'est fini…

_Je suis désolééée!_

-Je sais, tu es pardonnée.

_Vraiment?_

Ses sanglots commençaient à décroître en intensité. Je remontai ses vêtements avant de l'asseoir sur mes genoux, son postérieur endolori entre mes jambes écartées:

- Mais bien sûr, comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un petit ange comme toi?

Nessie perçut la pointe d'ironie dans ma voix et sourit, se blottissant contre ma poitrine. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

_Je t'aime._

Pour moi qui avais eu peur de perdre un instant l'amour de ma fille, je fus récompensé pour ma peine. Alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie, je chuchotai à Nessie:

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je la déposai à plat ventre sur le lit. Sa respiration sereine m'indiqua qu'elle dormait déjà complètement. Je sortis de la maison. Dans le jardin, Bella m'attendait. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur un banc en bois sculpté.

- Alors? me demanda-t-elle.

- C'était en même temps plus difficile et moins difficile que je ne le pensais.

Bella acquiesça simplement sans chercher à comprendre et s'appuya contre moi. Encore une fois, je m'émerveillai de sa beauté. Elle reprit la parole:

- Tu m'expliques tes paroles mystérieuses de tantôt?

Je grimaçai. Je n'en avais pas tellement envie…mais il le fallait bien, je lui avais promis.

- Tu te souviens quand je suis allé chercher la mort chez les Volturi quand j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée?

Ce fut à son tour de se sentir mal. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai la mal que je lui ai fait à cette époque. J'aurais préféré que ce souvenir humain devienne flou dans sa mémoire, mais elle avait tellement pensé à son existence passée qu'elle était devenue aussi nette que celle de Rosalie. Le fait que nous vivions à Forks, théâtre de tant de faits mémorables, lui avait d'ailleurs considérablement facilité la tâche.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle se blottit plus profondément dans mes bras, comme cherchant à compenser un manque affectif.

- He bien, lorsque je suis revenu, j'ai eu à… subir les foudres d'Esmé et de Carlisle…

Bella émit un petit rire incrédule. Il était vrai qu'il était difficile d'imaginer mes deux parents en colère.

- …Et Carlisle a considéré que je méritais d'être puni pour cette action suicidaire.

Bella se raidit, puis se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux d'un air incrédule. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi.

- Tu veux dire que…Carlisle t'a…_fessé?_

Je hochai la tête, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Ah, fit-elle simplement, redoutant sans doute de me rendre encore plus honteux.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, à regarder le merveilleux jardin créé par Renesmée, à nous regarder. A penser à tout et à rien, et surtout à notre merveilleuse petite fille.


End file.
